


Beyond the Walls

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 4: Beyond the Walls, Ereri Week 2015, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/yVGLv0zh2dc">Call your Name</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [Call your Name](https://youtu.be/yVGLv0zh2dc)

“I'm a talkative person.”

After that, silence fell over them. The kind of silence people who had been through the same hell, experimented the same pain, share.

 _Petra, Gunther, Auruo, Eld, Mina, Thomas... They all trusted me and... and it's my fault!_ Eren's right hand tightened around his arm, and he focused on that little amount of pain. He felt his nails digging into his skin, not drawing blood, but still leaving several painfully deep marks in his skin.

Despite all his efforts, a tear rolled down his cheek, one more after it. It just got worse from that point.

“Jaeger..."

“I should have shifted and fighted it myself since the beginning, goddammit!”

Eren's erratic breathing after that outburst was way too fast.

“Jaeger, listen to me," the Corporal said, slowly. “Jaeger.”

Their eyes met—blazing teal, filled with regret and empty silver, lost in the horrors seen in battle—and something compelled Levi to stand up and exit the room, making a choice he was already regretting, trying to ignore the desperation in Eren's eyes as he did so.

The soldier was strong, of that Levi had no doubts. _Hell, even I lost my shit when I was in his situation,_ he thought.

He chuckled darkly at the memory of Farlan's words:

_“Irony is the most addictive drug; it makes you numb to pain, but you slowly start to crave more and more as more blood is spilled, staining your hands as if you were the actual murderer. Eventually, you stop feeling anything at all, and all that remains is an empty carcass that only knows how to fake emotions in front of people, when you feel nothing inside. But you can't stop, you need it on a daily basis to be able to function.”_

“Alcohol just happens to have the same effect, if they don't last the same," he mumbled to himself as he went back into the room with a bottle of cheap liquor and a pair of glasses.

“Eren."

The shifter looked up upon hearing his name, and Levi's mouth went suddenly dry when he saw tears streaming down his face.

Levi put one of the glasses on the table in front of Eren, who watched him as he uncorked the bottle and poured a glass of the unknown beverage—Levi didn't care, as long as it was alcoholic—for himself and then proceeded to do the same with Eren's.

He was unsure about it, though, and told Levi so when the older man clicked his tongue.

 

“This is the only way to cope without permanently damaging my reputation, more that it already is 'cause of..." he looked briefly at the bottle. “Do whatever you want," he said with a shrug, and took a sip of the drink, grimacing at the taste. “Ugh... cheap alcohol is crap. I'll be drunk enough to ignore the taste, eventually...” he said to himself.

Strangely enough, Levi felt sorry for Eren when the younger male took a good gulp of his drink—only to spit out half of it—that this was the only thing Levi could possibly do to help the teen cope with the feelings of guilt and regret and self-hatred that he knew all to well.

He ignored the rational since of his mind, which was screaming at him to just sit down and drink, rubbing Eren's back as the other coughed harshly.

If that made Eren feel uncomfortable, he don't show it.

* * *

_When you think about it... It's ironic... A sick kind of irony: they were Humanity's strongest soldier and Humanity's hope. To think that the future of all Mankind is on their hands... A teenager and a thug. Funny, isn't it? Beyond the walls... Ha. That's nothing more than an ideal that would never be real. Such a foolish idea... To believe that we'll live to see what's outside..._


End file.
